Frequently, excessive voltage or current is applied across service lines that deliver power to residences and commercial and institutional facilities. Such excess voltage or current spikes (transient overvoltages and surge currents) may result from lightning strikes, for example. The above events may be of particular concern in telecommunications distribution centers, hospitals and other facilities where equipment damage caused by overvoltages and/or current surges is not acceptable and resulting down time may be very costly.
Typically, sensitive electronic equipment may be protected against transient overvoltages and surge currents using surge protective devices (SPDs). For example, an overvoltage protection device may be installed at a power input of equipment to be protected, which is typically protected against overcurrents when it fails. Typical failure mode of an SPD is a short circuit. The overcurrent protection typically employed is a combination of an internal thermal disconnector to protect the device from overheating due to increased leakage currents and an external fuse to protect the device from higher fault currents. Different SPD technologies may avoid the use of the internal thermal disconnector because, in the event of failure, they change their operation mode to a low ohmic resistance.
In the event of a surge current in a line L (e.g., a voltage line of a three phase electrical power circuit), protection of power system load devices may necessitate providing a current path to ground for the excess current of the surge current. The surge current may generate a transient overvoltage between the line L and the neutral line N (the neutral line N may be conductively coupled to an earth ground PE). Since the transient overvoltage significantly exceeds the operating voltage of the SPD, the SPD will become conductive, allowing the excess current to flow from line L through SPD to the neutral N. Once the surge current has been conducted to neutral N, the overvoltage condition ends and the SPD may become non-conducting again. However, in some cases, one or more SPDs may begin to allow a leakage current to be conducted even at voltages that are lower that the operating voltage of the SPDs. Such conditions may occur in the case of an SPD deteriorating.